Any Time
by airy8
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Party Time - how will Liv and Alex cope now they're back at work? Chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

_Alex licks her way up the inside of my thighs excruciatingly slowly. I moan and reach down, cupping the back of her head, trying to pull her up to where I need her, and fuck me do I need her. I'm so wet I'm pretty sure Alex is under the impression her nice, comfy king sized bed has been replaced with a water bed when she wasn't looking._

_Alex takes pity on me and moves higher, her tongue trailing between my folds, lapping my juices and humming in pleasure against me. She pulls away slightly._

"_Fuck you taste good," she breathes out._

"_Oh god, Alex, please," I moan out, and I can hear the undercurrent of begging in my voice._

_Alex complies and pushes her tongue inside me. I feel my entire body jerk and she wraps her arms around my thighs to hold me down._

_She continues to thrust into me with her tongue, pushing me so close to the edge that I can see my orgasm from here, looming close. I hold my breath and prepare for it to hit._

"Oomph, Elliot what the fuck?" He's just thrown a wadded up ball of paper at me.

"It was the only way I could get your attention" he smirks, "You've been off in Cabot land for the last twenty minutes and by the look on your face I can tell you were enjoying a little happy time together."

"Shut up," I reply. Wow, way to go with the witty comebacks Benson, very impressive.

"Come on Liv" he continues, obviously not dissuaded by my overtly inarticulate reply to his last comment, "We've been sat here for three hours, it's the Monday after Christmas, miraculously we have no cases, and you haven't wiped that smile off your face for the entire time you've been here. Are you gonna tell me about your weekend or not?"

"Not," I reply, without hesitation.

Before he can say anything else my phone rings. I flip it open without checking the caller display.

"What?" I bark out, still glaring at Elliott. I take a mouthful of coffee and promptly spray it all over my computer screen as my caller speaks.

"Would it cheer you up any if I told you I'm currently sat in my office, door locked, pants undone, my hand inside them touching myself whilst thinking about you?"

I proceed to cough and splutter to the point where Elliot gets up and comes around my desk, preparing to smack me on the back. I wave him off.

"Hi" I eventually manage to respond.

"Hi yourself," Alex purrs down the phone, her voice dripping with sex, "Are you busy?"

"No" I reply. I'm starting to wonder if I'm capable of forming anything more than monosyllabic replies. I suspect I'm not. Damn!

"Good, then get that amazing ass of yours down here now, I need you."

"Alex" I choke out, images flooding my brain. Wow, and a two syllable word as well, woo hoo.

"I wouldn't argue with me if I were you detective." she husks, "If you're not here in the next twenty minutes I'll be forced to come to the squad room, relieve you of your pants, lean you over your desk and fuck you until you scream my name. Instead, I would much prefer it if you came here and did that to me."

"Ok," I choke out, snapping my phone closed and standing up on rather shaky legs. For fucks sake, the woman is going to start to think I suffer from some form of mental disability if I don't learn to articulate better.

I grab my coat, shove my phone in my pocket and head for the door.

"I'm going for lunch, I'll be back in an hour," I throw over my shoulder.

"Liv, its 11:00 in the morning," Elliot calls after me. I choose to ignore him and jam my finger onto the call button for the elevator, hoping to a god I'm not sure I believe in that it arrives before Elliot can catch up to me and ask the two hundred questions I'm sure are floating around in his head.

My prayers are answered and the elevator doors slide open. I scoot inside and press the button for the ground floor.

Twenty minutes later I'm knocking on Alex's office door.

"Come in." I hear the business like response from inside.

I open the door and step in, she looks up at me and smiles, beckoning me in.

"Lock the door," she says. I do and turn around again to find her striding out from behind her desk. She reaches me and hesitates for a second. I take the initiative and envelope her in my arms. She exhales against my neck.

"I've missed you," she whispers.

"Oh god I missed you too," I reply, "Like crazy."

She takes my face in her hands and kisses me, slow, sensual and deep. I've been away from her for four hours and it was long enough to make me feel like I couldn't breathe. Anyone else think I'm in a whole fuck load of trouble here? The only thing keeping me vaguely calm is that Alex appears to feel the same way.

She breaks the kiss and looks at me, stroking her fingers down my cheek.

"I've been thinking about you all morning," she whispers.

I lean into her touch on the side of my face, glancing down at the same time. I inhale sharply.

"You weren't joking?" I say, somewhat breathlessly at the images that are now flooding my brain. She looks at me, not comprehending.

"Your pants are undone," I say, nodding towards her crotch. She blushes an adorable shade of pink and grins at me.

"No," she whispers throatily, "I wasn't joking. And I also wasn't joking abut what I want you to do to me."

Oh fuck, Alex Cabot wants me to bend her over her desk and fuck her until she screams my name. What the fuck am I meant to do now? Yes alright, I know what most of you are gonna say, and please drag your brains out of the gutter, I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is, this is her office, her _very public_ office, with lots of people walking past, including judges, police officers and numerous other city officials. What if someone hears us? I'd never be able to show my face in this building again. Hell, I'd never be able to show my face in this city again, I'd have to emigrate to Outer Mongolia and become a trout fisherman. Do they have trout in Outer Mongolia? Never mind, that's not the point right now. The point is, how do I let her down gently without hurting her feelings? I mean, I know I was very well aware of what she wanted from the phone call earlier but I didn't think she was actually serious. I thought she may have regained some sort of sense of appropriateness by the time I got here. Looks like I was wrong.

She runs her tongue around the shell of my ear, nipping at it gently.

"Come on Liv," she husks out, "You know you want me."

Oh who the fuck am I kidding, of course I'm not gonna say no, I'll just have to find a way of keeping her quiet. And what do you mean you always knew I wasn't gonna say no? Smart ass!

I growl and wrap my arms around her, pushing her backwards until she hits the edge of her desk. She goes to slide herself backwards onto it but I stop her. I push her pants and her underwear down her silky smooth thighs until they pool on the floor at her ankles. I roughly turn her around and bend her over at the waist so that she's sprawled out face down on her desk. I push her legs apart and position myself between them.

"Oh fuck Liv," she moans out. Her words and tone of voice make me painfully aware of my own arousal.

"Please," she continues, "I really need you to take me, show me who I belong to."

Ok, this is new! She's spent the majority of the last three days oozing an air of confidence, if anything I've been the emotionally submissive one so this outburst shocks me slightly. I, on the other hand, am certainly not going to pass up this opportunity to exercise my possessive side. What can I say, she makes me want to mark my territory, so sue me.

"You belong to me," I husk out, and I'm surprised by the low, dangerous quality my voice has taken on.

"Oh fuck yes, god that's so good," she cries out as I push two fingers into her and start thrusting.

"Ssh, you have to be quiet baby," I whisper.

She whimpers and drops her head lower, leaning her forehead against the desk as she thrusts backwards onto my hand, fucking herself on my fingers.

"Oh god, you are so sexy," I moan, unable to stop myself.

Her breathing is becoming laboured and the speed of her hips is increasing.

"Oh fuck, Liv please, I need more, I need to come."

Christ, the throbbing between my own legs is becoming distracting but I'm determined to give Alex what she wants. I thrust another finger inside her as I slide my other hand from her hip around to her front, stroking through her soft curls and settling on her clit. I can feel it throbbing beneath my fingers and her body jerks as I start to glide over it.

"Oh god yes, oh fuck, that's it Liv, right there, oh Christ, don't stop, please Liv don't stop, I'm gonna…oh god yes," she moans out as her orgasm rips through her. Her body is shaking violently and I continue to thrust into her, milking her for everything she has. Her constant monologue has me so turned on I can't see straight.

She slumps over the desk and I lean down, pushing her shirt slightly up her back and kissing the exposed skin softly.

"God I love you," she stutters out, still breathless.

"You're only saying that because I just made you come," I grin.

"Was I really loud?" she asks, sounding slightly concerned, but only slightly.

"No baby," I chuckle, "I am in no way complaining at your almost continuous commentary while you were coming. In fact it was incredibly hot, but you did manage to keep it to a volume only I would have been able to hear."

"Thank god," she says as she attempts to straighten up. I pull my fingers out of her slowly as she turns around. She grabs my wrist and pulls my fingers into her mouth. I exhale slowly as I watch her.

"Not nearly as good as you taste" she smiles when she's done. I lean down and kiss her, pushing my tongue into her mouth, tasting her.

"I disagree," I reply.

She leans down to pull up her underwear and her pants, quickly fastening them. Her shirt is still untucked and rumpled and I wonder if she's forgotten that particular part of her outfit needs fixing. I decide I really don't give a crap as she takes hold of my hips and spins me around so that I'm the one pressed up against her desk.

She kisses me, pulling at my bottom lip with her teeth until I grant her entrance. I can feel her unbuckling my belt, the buttons on my jeans, the zipper, until they're bunched around my knees along with my underwear.

Alex's mouth has migrated and is currently working its way down my neck. She flicks open the buttons on my shirt slowly, one by one, as she kisses down my chest, over my stomach, eventually sinking to her knees and stroking her tongue down my damp hair until she hits that spot that makes my body spasm and my hands grip the desk for all my life is worth. I just about manage to stop my knees buckling completely as she runs her tongue through my folds, pushing my jeans down to my ankles so that she can move my legs further apart. As soon as she has got what she wants she pushes her tongue inside me.

Oh holy fuck. I look down at her on her knees and briefly wonder how clean the carpet in her office is. That is until she starts thrusting her tongue in and out of me and all other thoughts leave my head. Fuck she feels good. I can feel my body clamp down onto her and I hear myself moan, trailing off at the end as I remember where we are and our need to be quiet.

"Fuck that's good," I whisper as she removes her tongue, replaces it with two fingers and then wraps it around my clit.

"Oh god Alex, please, harder, I need you to fuck me harder."

I feel Alex's fingers speed up inside me, my inner walls clenching around her fingers. Her tongue is still circling across my clit as she moans into me, the vibrations causing light to burst behind my eyes.

"Baby, fuck, so fucking good," I just about manage to choke out as Alex curls her fingers up inside me and my release hits me with force.

"Oh god Alex," I cry out, gripping her desk so hard I'm sure my knuckles have turned white as the waves of pleasure sweep through me. She continues to stroke her fingers inside me, her tongue making long, slow sweeps over my clit, as my body slows to a slight tremble.

As I slump backwards slightly onto the desk, leaning backwards on my hands, she moves her fingers out of me. I look down to see her take them in her mouth, her eyes flicking up to look into mine as she moans at the taste of my juices still running down her hand.

She stands up, pulling my jeans and underwear with her, and kisses me. I kiss her back gently as I fasten my belt.

"I was loud wasn't I?" I ask rather sheepishly. Alex chuckles.

"Not all the way through" she says, "Only that last 'oh god Alex' was loud but we might be lucky in that no one was walking past as you said it".

"Your assistant's desk is right outside," I point out.

"She might have taken a bathroom break," Alex offers. I cant help but smile at her attempts to make me feel better. I was the one telling her how quiet she had to be at the beginning of this and I end up losing control. Well, can you blame me, really, this is Alexandra Cabot for Christ's sake, wouldn't you?

My phone starts to ring as I lean in to kiss her. I huff a breath out in frustration.

"Benson," I answer.

"Sorry to interrupt Casanova but we caught a case," my partner's voice drifts out of the phone.

"Ok, I'll be back ASAP" I say.

"No need, I'm downstairs outside Cabot's office now," Elliott replies.

"I gotta go," I say to Alex as I flip my phone closed. "I'll see you tonight."

"You will," she replies, kissing me goodbye.

I unlock and open her office door, giving her a quick wave as I close it behind me. Her assistant smirks at me as I walk past.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex, I really don't think this is such a good idea…" I trail off as I feel her pull my shirt out of my jeans and go to work on undoing my buttons. Her lips have attached themselves to my neck and I can feel my knees going weak. She manages to get the last button undone and slides her hands around my neck, cupping the back of my head and bringing her mouth to mine in a hot, wet kiss, her tongue demanding entrance immediately and me willingly giving it to her. I kiss her back hard, my own hands sliding around her thin waist and coming to rest just underneath her t-shirt on the small of her back.

If you're wondering where we are then that would be up against Alex's fridge in her kitchen, making out like horny teenagers, my shirt completely undone and Alex's hands making fast work of my belt. As she pulls it through the loops and drops it on the floor I groan as one of her perfectly shaped thighs slides in between mine.

"Of fuck Alex," I cry out as my body jerks into her. She starts a slow rhythm with her hips against my body, angling herself so that she's grinding down onto my thigh at the same time.

"Fuck Liv," she breathes out, using her hands on the back of my head to expose my neck to her hungry lips. I'm so fucking horny but I know this is such a bad idea. Somehow I can't bring myself to stop though. I increase the speed of my own hips against her, moving my hands to her ass and pulling her harder against me.

"God, I need more Liv, please," she moans as she detaches her teeth from my pulse point. I get the feeling I'm going to have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow.

"Alex, your Mother" I manage to say.

"For fucks sake Liv," Alex replies, "Out of everything I ever wanted to hear you say at a moment like this, that really wasn't one of them".

I don't get chance to reply as I feel her begin to undo the buttons on my jeans, her fingers brushing against me as she pulls my zipper down slowly. She leans back slightly and looks at me, her eyes dark with lust and need.

"I want you Liv," she husks out, "So fucking much, and I don't think I can stop now so please don't ask me to. Anyway, I can be quick" she smirks. I groan and drop my head to her shoulder as my hips jerk involuntarily at the images that flood my brain. In the eight and a half days we've been together, and yes I am counting, we've had more sex than I ever thought possible. And as much as I love our slow, sensual, six hour long love making sessions, a quickie with Alex Cabot is unbelievably hot and out of this world.

"God I need you," I stammer out, because I do need her, desperately, and there is no way I can get through the next few hours in the state she has worked me up into.

She takes this as her cue and slides her hand inside my underwear.

"Oh fuck Olivia," she moans wantonly, grinding herself down onto my thigh which is still pushed between hers, "You're so fucking wet, and so fucking hot."

She runs a finger through my folds, stopping at my entrance and teasing her finger around it. I attempt to push myself down onto it but her thigh stops me.

"Alex, please." No one has ever been able to work me into such a desperate state is such a short space of time.

She pulls her hand out of my pants and pushes my jeans and my underwear down around my ankles. She works her way quickly back up my body, pausing briefly to lick her way across my stomach. She pulls my head forwards and captures my lips as she runs her fingers from my opening up to my clit making my body jerk violently. She pushes her tongue into my mouth and I kiss her back with hunger, at the same time reaching down and grabbing her wrist. I hold it firmly and I'm pretty sure she'll have my finger imprints there tomorrow morning. She won't mind, Alex likes it slightly rough. Before she can struggle out of my grasp I push myself down onto her fingers until they're as far inside me as they'll go.

Alex moans at the same times as I do, I can feel my muscles spasming around her and I know it won't take much to get me off, and I know it'll be fucking good, it always is with Alex.

She starts to move her fingers inside me, my hips thrusting out to meet her. Her rhythm is frantic, she knows how close I am and now isn't the time for teasing. I grab her ass again and pull her down onto my thigh, grinding her against me as her fingers work me up into a state of utter desperation.

"Oh god," I moan out, "That feels so fucking good baby."

Alex groans as she continues to grind against my thigh as she fucks me. I can feel her heat through her jeans, her wetness as well and I'm pretty sure she's as close as I am.

"Liv" she whispers, "I can't hold on baby."

"Oh fuck," I groan loudly. Alexandra Cabot on the verge of orgasm is one of my most favourite things ever. The way she lets go, lets her body set its own rhythm in order to get her where she needs to go, the way she loses control as she falls over the edge, her body shuddering, screaming my name as she comes.

"Christ Alex, harder please, I'm gonna come."

Alex roughly thrusts back inside me, picking up the pace of her fingers, she isn't the only one who likes it slightly rough. She brushes the pad of her thumb over my clit and my body jerks, my hands gripping her hips and bringing her down hard onto my thigh. I feel the first waves of her orgasm shoot through her as her body begins to shake.

"Of fucking hell, Liv I'm coming," she cries out. As if I hadn't noticed already!

Seeing Alex fling her head back and jerk wildly against me, her fingers moving roughly inside me and her thumb playing over my clit, slams me into my orgasm, my juices pouring out over Alex's hand as I struggle to stay upright, chanting Alex's name as I come hard around her.

She slumps against me as she shudders out the remainder of her release, her fingers keeping up their pace inside me as I bite down on her neck, my orgasm consuming me and blurring my vision until I feel it start to recede and I lean back slightly against the fridge, my right hand clutching for something to hold onto and coming up with the door handle.

"Fuck me," she breathes out. Oh believe me, I fully intend to.

"I'm not done with you," I growl out as I practically rip her t-shirt off over her head. I flick open the buttons on her jeans and push them down her smooth thighs. Oh holy crap, she isn't wearing underwear. I groan as my arousal spikes again, no wonder I could feel her heat and wetness through her jeans and she's left a noticeable wet patch on my own thigh. She kicks her jeans off and away and I unhook her bra and pull it off, leaving her naked.

I spin her around and pick her up backing her onto the kitchen counter, her shoulders and back of her head hitting one of the overhead cupboards. She instantly wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me to her, sliding to the edge of the counter and rubbing herself on my stomach. She leaves a glistening patch of her juices in her wake. She grabs the back of my head, her fingers tangling in my short hair, and pulls me into a hungry kiss, continuing to rub herself across my stomach as her tongue invades my mouth.

I move back slightly and move my right hand to stroke her inner thighs. She's so fucking wet, her juices covering the insides of her legs and I can feel them still running out of her.

"Liv please," she groans, trying to push herself onto my fingers. It would appear that her first orgasm has only served to get her even more worked up. Considering our time constraints I waste no time in thrusting into her. She immediately spasms around my fingers, her head thrown back as she arches her entire body out and into my touch. She's got her hands at her sides, both of them braced on the counter top. I ease her so that she's leaning back slightly, her hands behind her. I pull her ass as close to the edge as I can without her falling off and nudge her legs from around my waist so that they're dangling freely down.

I start to kiss my way across her jaw line, working my way to her pulse point and nipping lightly. I've dropped the rhythm of my fingers down to a slow slide in and out of her and she growls her disapproval, bucking her hips to try and speed me up. My lips continue their descent down her body. I purposely avoid her nipples, I love them far too much and would get distracted there for hours, I can make it up to them later.

I work my way down her stomach and across the neatly trimmed patch of blonde hair until my tongue hits her clit, her body reacting violently, one of her hands shooting to the back of my head and gripping my hair tightly, pushing me against her. I take her clit in my mouth and begin to suck hungrily as I speed my fingers up inside her again. I can feel and smell how aroused she is and I'm desperate to feel her come again.

"Fuck, Olivia, harder please," she gasps, "I need you to fuck me hard."

She's grinding her hips as I thrust my fingers into her, her hand holding my head in place, keeping my mouth firmly attached to her throbbing bundle of nerves. I feel a fresh pulse of arousal run down my hand and I increase my efforts.

Her hips are rolling against me at an ever increasing speed and her moans have become constant, her head thrown back leaning against the cupboard door, her eyes closed and mouth slightly open, she looks stunning. Without warning she pulls her head forward, looking down at me.

"Liv look at me," she husks out, pure sex dripping form each word. I flick my eyes up to meet hers and understand, she's about to come and wants me to watch. God I love this woman.

I can feel her body begin to tremble as I thrust my fingers into her. I add another one and increase my pace, my tongue dancing over her clit.

"Oh fuck Liv," she gasps, still looking down at me, "I'm going to come, so, fucking, hard." She stutters as she starts to convulse. She clamps down around my fingers making it impossible for me to move them. I continue to suck on her clit as she loses the battle to keep her eyes open and they slam shut, her come running over my fingers and into the palm of my hand as she rides out her orgasm. Eventually the last waves start to leave her and she relaxes slightly.

I remove my mouth from her clit and straighten up as she slumps into my arms, her body still trembling. I pull my fingers out of her gently and circle my arms around her.

"Are you cold baby?" I whisper against her ear as I rub soothing circles on the small of her back.

"No, just still buzzing slightly, and extremely fucking satisfied," she laughs. I chuckle and kiss her gently on the shoulder. Before I can say anything there is a knock on her front door and her eyes widen.

"Fuck," she hisses out as she pushes me backwards and slides off the counter picking up her jeans and pulling them roughly on.

"Please tell me your door is locked?" I ask, panic evident in my voice.

"Yeah," she says, fastening her bra and pulling her t-shirt over her head. "Liv, you really need to put your clothes back on"

I look down at my shirt hanging wide open and my jeans and underwear still around my ankles, one foot having broken free of them at some point. I lean down and stick my leg back inside and pull them up. I hurriedly collect my belt and fumble to thread it through the loops on my jeans. I hear another knock on the door.

"One second," Alex yells straightening her hair. I manage to do my shirt back up and tuck it into my jeans. Alex and I both turn to look at each other.

"You do realise that we both smell of sex and look like we've just been fucked senseless," I say.

"Shit" Alex mutters as she turns on the hot water tap at the sink and squeezes some hand wash out of the bottle. She starts rinsing her hands and her face. I join her at the sink and do the same. Great, now my chin smells of lavender anti bacterial soap, not suspicious in the slightest!

"Ok, so now we only look like we've been fucked senseless," Alex says drying her face on a towel. "And if Mother asks, we can just say we were moving furniture."

I raise my eyebrows sceptically.

"Is any of your furniture in a different place than the last time she was here?" I ask. She throws me a look over her shoulder as she goes to answer the door.

"Oh, by the way," she says as she pauses, her hand on the door knob, "I forgot to mention that its not just my Mother we're having lunch with, my sister will be with her as well."

I gape at her slightly as she flings the door open and welcomes the occupants of her hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

In my half asleep state I feel a familiar weight settle on my abdomen. I'm vaguely aware of someone leaning over me, stroking a stray bit of short hair off my forehead and kissing the vacated spot gently. I bring my hands up and rest them on hips that I know better than my own. The weight straddling my stomach shifts slightly and soft lips start trailing their way along my jaw line, slowly working their way up to my ear and nipping at my lobe gently.

"Wake up baby," the husky voice whispers in my ear. That voice is enough to bring me out of a coma, let alone a relatively light sleep. I open my eyes to find my girlfriend staring fondly down at me.

"Hi" she purrs out, leaning down to kiss me briefly before pulling away.

"Hey beautiful," I mumble back, moving one of my hands off her jean clad hip to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you're half asleep?" she asks, "And sexy?"

I smile and lean up slightly, capturing her lips. Oh god I love this, the fact that I'm allowed to kiss Alexandra Cabot whenever the hell I want? Best…thing….ever! And you can shut up, I know I sound smug and I really don't care!

Alex deepens the kiss and I moan as her tongue snakes into my mouth, stroking languidly against my own. I feel her start to rock her hips slightly on top of me and immediately set mine to match.

"Fuck, Liv" she moans out quietly as I use my hands on her hips to pull her down against me.

"You like that baby?" I ask, nipping down on her pulse point with my teeth.

"Fuck yes" she moans, thrusting against me harder. This isn't nearly enough contact for me and there are far too many layers of clothing in the way. I need to feel her naked against me, I need to feel her sweat soaked skin as she writhes on top of me as she comes. I need better access so I shift slightly on the tiny and extremely uncomfortable bed. Wait, what? Tiny uncomfortable bed? Neither mine nor Alex's bed is tiny or uncomfortable. Oh fuck no! I sit up so quickly that I have to grab hold of Alex's shoulders to stop her from toppling onto the floor. I look around wildly, my brain finally clearing completely of sleep.

"Baby?" Alex asks sounding concerned.

"We're in the crib," I state.

"Well, yeah, you called earlier to say you and Elliot were pulling a double so I thought I'd stop by on my way back from my sister's to see if you were ok, when you weren't at your desk I figured you were up here." Alex looks at me, confusion evident on her face, "Where did you think we were?"

"At home," I groan out, incredibly disappointed.

"No, but it doesn't mean we can't continue this little party," she smirks at me before bringing her lips back to mine, using my new upright position to press her body flush against me, still straddling my lap. She moans into my mouth, the kiss hot and wet and I can't help but kiss her back, her moan soaking my underwear in seconds. The way my body reacts to her astounds me, but fuck me I hope it never wears off. In all honesty I think I could spend the next fifty years having nonstop sex with the woman and my physical reaction to her wouldn't die down in the slightest.

Unfortunately, reality and the memory of recent near disasters creep into my brain.

"No we can't baby, really, the guys and the Captain are right downstairs. Remember the disaster that was last weekend with your mom and sister." The memory alone makes a sliver of horror snake down my spine.

"Oh come on Liv, that wasn't nearly as bad as you think it was," she retorts.

"Alex" I exclaim indignantly, "Not only had your mother and sister been stood on the other side of your front door for a good ten minutes before they decided it was safe to knock, we both spent the entire excruciating lunch with hickies the size of a small African nation on our necks, and from the noises they most likely heard us making, they damn well knew they were fresh."

"Liv, my mother is extremely open-minded and is in no way deluded or misguided enough to think that we wouldn't be sleeping together. And as for my sister, she just found the whole thing hilarious."

"Yes I'm very well aware of that," I snap, "She spent the entire time smirking at us and asking questions along the lines of, 'So Olivia, is your shirt some sort of fashion statement?'"

"Well you should have made sure you fastened it properly," she replies, "Instead of it being all squewed, you looked like you'd been dressed by a toddler."

I gape at her slightly.

"Well if you hadn't have jumped my bones in the kitchen half an hour before they arrived I wouldn't have had any need to be scrambling to get dressed would I?" I reply, starting to get slightly irritated.

"Yeah, but you have to admit it was fun," she purrs at me seductively, trying to lighten my mood by sliding her tongue up my neck until she reaches the tip of my chin where she proceeds to kiss her way to my lips before thrusting her tongue into my mouth. The images of our encounter in Alex's kitchen peak my arousal levels and I can't help but kiss her back, pulling her against me again, meeting her tongue with my own.

"Christ Alex, we really can't," I manage to choke out as I feel her hands slide under my t-shirt, brushing the underside of my bra clad breasts. My upper body arches into her touch, she feels so fucking amazing. I really am trying to stop her, I swear. Oh sod off, I don't care whether you believe me or not.

"Alex" I choke out again.

"Baby, relax," she whispers, "Cragen is locked in his office, Munch and Fin are nowhere to be seen and Elliot is asleep with his head on his desk. I'm pretty sure he's gonna have an imprint of a recently completed DD5 on his face."

I can't help but snort in laughter, I'm one of the rare few who get a chance to see the more playful side of Alex Cabot, and of course I'm the only one who gets to see the very obviously incredibly horny side of Alex Cabot.

"Baby," I whisper, her lips making their way down my neck again. A big part of me wants to stop her, my recent humiliation in front of various members of her family still fresh in my mind, but the bigger part of me really wants to let her carry on. The entire squad has been working a particularly nasty case and I'm so tense I'm surprised I managed to fall asleep at all. I haven't seen or spoken to her all day, I've missed her like crazy and I need her to remind me how good it feels to let her love me.

"Did you lock the door?" I ask, stroking my hands over the denim covering her thighs. She obviously went home and got changed before she went to her sister's and then decided to come all the way down here just to see me.

"Of course," she replies, her hands still under my t-shirt, stroking their way down my stomach. She takes hold of the bottom and pulls it up over my head and flings it somewhere. Her mouth starts to work its way down my neck and fuck me it feels incredible.

She shifts off my lap and I miss the contact, I want her close to me, I need to feel her on me. I go to pull her back but she resists.

"Trust me baby," she whispers, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." The fact that she knows me and usually knows what I'm thinking before I do still astounds me.

She bends down and pulls my socks off, I discarded my shoes earlier before I passed out on the small cot.

She then starts work on my belt, quickly undoing it and pulling the buttons on my pants open. She eases my hips up off the bed and pulls my jeans and my underwear down my legs, sliding them over my feet and dropping them on the floor next to her. She slides her hands under me and pulls me down to the bottom of the bed, my legs resting over the end of it. She crouches down in front of me and it occurs to me that this is the second time in the space of a week and a half that I've worried about the cleanliness of a floor she is kneeling on. Not that I'm complaining mind you, that would just be stupid.

She trails a lazy tongue up the inside of my right thigh and my body twitches.

"Alex," I whimper. I can't decide whether I want her to tease me until I can't stand it any more or whether I just want her to fuck me stupid until I scream the place down. For the sake of both our jobs the former is probably the better option but her breath currently playing across my clit is making it hard to care.

"Baby please," I moan out, my hand working its way into the back of Alex's silky hair, desperately trying to push her closer to me, to get her to wrap her tongue around my clit until I see stars.

"You need to be quiet sweetie," she whispers. Not a fucking chance of that happening if she's about to fuck me seven ways to Sunday with her tongue!

She runs her hands down my body, over my hips and under my thighs, easing both my legs up over her shoulders until they're dangling down her back. She appears to have changed her mind about teasing me as I feel her tongue stroke roughly right the way from my opening up to my throbbing clit. I don't know who's moan is louder, mine or hers.

"Fuck you taste good," she groans, "I want to taste more of you, I want you to come in my mouth baby."

The minute her last word is out she thrusts her tongue into me roughly.

"Oh fuck me," I cry out as my muscles clamp down onto her, my thigh muscles tense and I bring both legs up and wrap them around the back of her neck, crossing them at the ankles and using my leverage to pull her face hard into me.

She moans loudly and at first I think she's protesting, that my legs clamped round the back of her head are hurting her, until I feel her tongue pull out of me and thrust right back in with twice as much force as the first time and her hands grab my hips roughly, pulling me down onto her face as she fucks me hard with her tongue.

"Oh god Alex, that's so fucking good," I moan out. My hips are pumping steadily as she works her tongue inside me. She slides one hand up to palm my breast, my nipple immediately stiffening at the contact. She rolls it none too gently between her thumb and forefinger, eliciting another flood of arousal from me.

Her other hand slides across my hip and her thumb strokes across my clit.

"Oh fuck yes," I cry out, "Oh god don't stop, please baby."

It feels so god damn good and I can feel my thighs start to quiver and my muscles tighten around her long, hard, beautiful tongue which is still pumping steadily in and out of me, bringing me to my climax.

"Fuck Alex," I moan as my entire body stiffens and the waves of pleasure slam into me, my come running into Alex's mouth as she moans, continuing to fuck me.

The movements of her tongue start to slow as my orgasm recedes, my body slowing until I am left twitching on the bed. Alex pulls her tongue out of me and does a good job of running it over and around my folds, cleaning me up, taking in everything I have to give her, before crawling up onto the bed. She places her legs on either side of my hips and leans down to kiss me gently, I love tasting myself on her. I open my eyes and stare lazily up at her.

"I love you," I whisper out, stroking the side of her face gently. She leans into my touch and kisses my palm.

"Show me," she breathes out and I can see the need in her face.

I sit up and slide her back off my thighs so she is standing at the foot of the bed. I stay sat down as I immediately go for her belt, undoing that and the buttons on her jeans in a matter of seconds. I slip my fingers into the waistband and push them roughly down her thighs, taking her black lace thong with them.

"A thong?" I question, "To visit your sister?"

She smirks down at me.

"Let's just say that I had this little visit planned all along," she husks out.

"And what if I hadn't been in the crib?" I ask

"I was going to drag you into the bathroom and do a repeat performance of what happened at the Christmas party," she grins.

I laugh and lean forward placing a kiss into the mound of soft curls that are right on my eye level. She moans lightly and arches her hips into me. I work my kisses down until my lips hit the top of her clit, her body jerking into me. I slide my hands up the back of her thighs and grip her ass, pulling her towards me and flicking my tongue out at the same time.

"Oh Christ Liv," she stutters out as her hands drop to my shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"Something you need baby?" I ask, pulling back slightly.

"You," is her only reply.

Well, I haven't been able to deny Alex Cabot of anything since we met and I am damn well not going to start now. I ease her thighs apart slightly more and move my right hand between them. As I brush my fingers up silky smooth skin I flick my tongue out again and she moans, thrusting her hips into me.

"Liv please," she moans out gutturally, "I can't handle you teasing me, I've been thinking about you all day and I really need to fucking come."

Christ almighty, my body spasms as my arousal sky rockets and I feel a flood of wetness pool between my legs. I vaguely wonder if this bedding will get washed before the next person after me tries to catch some sleep on it.

I push my fingers higher and hit hot, soft, soaking folds.

"Fuck baby, you're so wet," I stutter, my own arousal clouding my brain.

"It's you," Alex manages to choke out. "It's all you."

I push two fingers inside her roughly as I pull her clit into my mouth with my lips, sucking on it hungrily.

"Oh fuck me," she cries out. Yep, that would be an accurate assessment of what I am currently doing. And yes I know, I'm a smart ass, you don't need to tell me.

"Baby, harder please," she moans. I increase the speed of my fingers inside her. She's so hot and tight and fucking her is one of my most favourite things to do, the noises she makes drive me to the brink of insanity.

"Oh god yes, more, please." I push another finger inside her and pick up my pace where I left it, which is pretty frantic. Her hips are thrusting wildly into me and I'm struggling to keep a hold on her ass, my tongue slipping over her clit as she pushes herself against my face and onto my fingers.

I can feel her muscles starting to grip me tighter as she moves her hands from my shoulders and into the back of my hair, gripping me tightly.

"Fuck yes, that's it baby, right there, don't stop, I'm gonna, please god don't stop. Oh fuck yes," she cries out as her entire body jerks. She clamps down around me hard as her hips thrust violently riding my fingers as her juices spill down my hand.

"Oh fuck baby, that's so fucking good," she moans as she continues to ride out her orgasm. As her body starts to slow I reduce the speed of my fingers to match, eventually coming to a stop as she slumps against me.

"God I love doing that," I sigh against her. She chuckles slightly.

"Believe me," she whispers, "I love you doing that."

I gently pull my fingers out of her and proceed to lick them clean as she watches me, my tongue sliding up each digit until they're clean.

"I love you," she says quietly, kissing me, and I know that she loves tasting herself on me as much I like being able to taste myself on her.

She pulls back and begins to pull her panties and jeans up. I get up off the bed and retrieve all of my clothing, making sure to fasten all buttons correctly this time.

"I take it you're not going to be home tonight?" she asks and I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"Probably not, I'm sorry baby," I reply.

"You don't need to apologise, I know what your job entails and I accept that," she says. It's moments like this that make me adore her even more than I already do. I kiss her deeply, trying to convey just how much she means to me and how much I appreciate her understanding.

"You'd better get back," she says, beginning to shove me gently towards the door.

"I know," I groan. The only place I want to go is home with Alex. I have a feeling I may be pouting as she is chuckling at me.

"I wonder if any of them heard us?" I mutter.

"Well, neither of us was exactly quiet," Alex points out. It's true, we did both get a little carried away and to be honest, once caught up in the moment, the guys and whether they were going to hear us was the furthest thing from my mind.

"Only one way to find out I guess," I reply, swinging the door open and beginning the descent down the stairs into the bull pen.


End file.
